


Half Past Inebriation

by SouthernCross



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, New Year's Kiss, Pre-Relationship, So hot together, Underage Drinking, i don't care, i ship them so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernCross/pseuds/SouthernCross
Summary: Julie isn't sure the New Year is going to be any better than the last; boy was she wrong





	Half Past Inebriation

What a night.

Tyra had dragged her here, here being a frozen field in the middle of nowhere, for what she was sure was going to be the worst start to the worst year ever.

Why would 2008 be any better than 2007?

With a huff Julie moved away from the roaring bonfire, while the warmth was appreciated, the smoke was a little intense and particularly pungent given the several boxes of crayons a drunken Panther had tossed in.

"I'm pretty sure I want to kiss you."

Shit! Julie spun around so fast at the voice, so very close to her ear that her half full cup of beer sloshed over the rim.

Her glare had to have been epic, since her heart was racing and her breath was gone; Julie Taylor did not do startled well. Tim Riggins; how very like him.

And oh what a smile he was giving her, it was unfair really, how was she supposed to stay irritated when he was grinning at her like that?

How anyone could harbor ill will towards him with that smile was beyond her.

And wait, he wanted to kiss her, huh? Her eyebrows rose, "Do you now?"

Tim Riggins could have kissed, been kissing, any girl at the party, including probably Tyra and he had sauntered over to her, "I do."

Unfucking believable, "Well," and really what else could she say, language had totally failed her.

"So what are you going to do if I do huh?"

Um die, "I don't know," she winced. Her voice sounded terribly small. But he was way to close, and moving closer, their shoes were touching, and she wondered how warm he could be with his shirt unbuttoned so far down his throat.

And really, how fair was it to be that tan in December.

"I can't wait to find out."

Distracted by his chest, his words barely registered, Shit, he moved to fast for her to process and with far more grace and coordination than any of the other drunken Panthers at the party, he wrapped his arms around her.

Damn.

If a coordinated Tim was moving unlike his inebriated cohorts that meant he wasn't drinking, or at least, not drunk.

Sober Tim was making a sober pass at her.

Huh.

Tim seemed to care little that there were eyes on them, actually all the eyes at the party were looking at them, he slid his hands into her hair and tugged until her head fell back far enough to look right up at him; just enough to let his lips press easily against hers.

OH MY GOD!

Kissing, kissing Tim freaking Riggins, "Happy New Year!"

Dillon students screamed in 2008 and no doubt their PDA would the talk of the New Year, but she didn't care. As it was her tongue she slid silently against his, he smelled good, he tasted better. Blood was rushing into body parts she hadn't known existed.

Pulling back just enough to look up into his face, his eyes were clear and curious, so fucking beautiful.

People were hooting and hollering, as much at them as the new calendar, she had just achieved more attention out of the student body in that half a minute than in her whole tenure at Dillon, because of him; she shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

His grin turned into a smirk and she felt the blush spread across her cheeks, she just might enjoy 2008, if she spent the majority of it trying to figure out the answer to that question..

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and mean no harm. Please review and hit the little heart


End file.
